The purpose of the Cardiovascular Pathophysiology and Complications Core (CPCC) is to provide comprehensive and reproducible screening for cardiovascular disease and complications of diabetes in genetic mouse models. Many of the mouse phenotyping tests used by this Core are largely modeled after and directly translatable to tests used to assess patients with diabetes. Other procedures are reliant on novel surgical techniques for providing stimuli to the cardiovascular system or for kidney transplantation. Core services include assessment of a) cardiac morphology and function;b) vascular regulation;c) exercise capacity and metabolic function;d) circulating markers;e) models of myocardial injury and repair;and f) vascular atherosclerosis. The range of phenotyping tests performed by the CPCC allows for thorough investigation ofthe presence, correlation with and modification or amelioration of diabetic complications associated with specific genetic manipulations in the mouse.